Lunes
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Nada más un pequeño One para celebrar el día nacional austriaco. Porque hacerle regalos a la diva no es fácil.


**Disclaimer:** _Admitamos Himaruya que ya quisieras tú que tus personajes molaran tanto como estos._

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes<strong>

Alemania... sí, esos personajes que parecen olvidados pero no, está leyendo el periódico cuando Austria, sí... ese molesto... entra a la cocina a desayunar y le pide al alemán para ver sobre sus elecciones parlamentarias.

—De hecho, Schweiz vino hace rato cuando aún dormías... dejó eso para ti —señala la barra de la cocina donde hay una copia del Kronen Zeitung perfectamente doblada, un termo de la Swiss Army con una tacita junto y un croissant en un plato a juego con la taza.

Austria levanta una ceja y se acerca a ello, abriendo el termo para oler si hay café o chocolate y desdoblando el periódico mientras lo vierte en la taza.

Chocolate, evidentemente. Hay un chocolate pequeño al lado del croissant y, lo crean o no, tiene... forma de corazón.

El austriaco se sonroja un poco al notarlo, volviéndose al periódico, esperando encontrar ahí un motivo que explique todo esto. En realidad, en el periódico no hay absolutamente nada.

Mira el día... ¿Treinta de setiembre? ¿Algo que tenga que recordar? En realidad tampoco.

—Mmmm... ¿Te ha dicho por qué? —pregunta a Alemania mientras mira igual lo de las elecciones y se toma el chocolate a sorbitos.

—Nein, le dije que subiera y me dijo que tenía que trabajar.

—Bien —sonríe mientras toma el croissant y se sienta en la mesa tan tranquilo a comérselo con Alemania.

Alemania sigue leyendo su periódico y dando sorbitos a su café, sin más.

Y no va a pasar nada más relativo a esto más que cuando Prusia entre, Austria que está de buen humor, le va a recordar sus cifras de paro, que son las más bajas de la UE hasta que Prusia se largue de la cocina enfadado y castigado por contestar mal... a la hora de comer, va a ser cuando va a llamar a Suiza, que le contestará sonrojándose un poco y agradeciendo que no le mire y no va a negar que esperaba la llamada, pero bueh... no lo admitirá.

—¿Desde cuándo vas dejando basura en casa de los demás sin dignarte ni a pedir disculpas?

—¿Basura? —levanta las cejas.

—Un periódico y restos de comida... he tenido que recogerlos —sonríe de lado.

—Pues alguien se comió las cosas, yo no dejé ningún resto de comida, te dejé chocolate caliente y un croissant —discute y se sonroja al admitirlo tan directamente-

—¿Pretendes que me crea eso? ¿Por qué ibas a hacer cosa semejante?

Suiza se sonroja más y aprieta los ojos.

—P-Pues... —carraspea —, no sabía si tenías el Kronen Zeitung de hoy, y... —carraspea otra vez.

—¿Ajá?

—¿Por qué demonios te quejas de que te lleve el desayuno y el periódico? —protesta después de hacer una pausa y pellizcarse el puente de la nariz.

—En realidad mis quejas van más en la línea de lo que no hiciste ya que te tomabas la molestia

—¿Qué no hice?

—Quedarte a explicarme.

"Pues porque me daba vergüenza, inútil", piensa el rubio.

—D-Dormías.

—¿Y estás tan poco acostumbrado a la gente que no sabías que hacer para resolverlo?

—¡Nunca te despiertas! ¡Además no te había dicho que iba a ir ni nada! ¡Y no es que no esté acostumbrado a la gente! —cierto chillidito.

—Ahora mismo estoy despierto.

—Ja, no iba a esperarte hasta las dos de la tarde, obviamente.

—Lo que quiero decir es que podías haber venido a esta hora.

Suiza carraspea.

—Pues... fui en la mañana porque tenía que trabajar —necea un poco cual si no fuera completamente obvio y se entendiera.

—En realidad te tomaba exactamente el mismo tiempo venir en la mañana que ahora, que igualmente estás comiendo en vez de trabajar... es una cuestión de organización de horarios-explica el moreno como si fuera idiota

El helvético frunce el ceño.

—Pero por lo visto, administrar el tiempo no es lo tuyo.

—¡TÚ no me vas a venir a decir que no sé organizar mis horarios o administrar el tiempo! —protesta—. Sólo consideré que llevarte el periódico, chocolate y desayuno era... —bufa —más simple en la mañana. Ahora hacerlo me partiría el día.

—Y no consideraste, claro, que yo querría saber el motivo de una actividad poco habitual.

—Nein, disculpa...—sarcasmosarcasmo—, solo consideré que podría agradarte al menos un poco.

—No he dicho que no lo haya hecho —sonríe Austria. Suiza suelta el aire ruidosamente. Austria, qué habilidad tienes para ponerle histéricolocoperdido.

—Pues tanto te quejas... —murmura —, sólo... es lunes.

—¿Qué tiene que ver que sea Lunes?

—Nada, solamente lo es y... nada más —carraspea y frunce el ceño —. Solo quería hacerlo.

—Mmmm... —no muy convencido. Yo lo sé es difícil, porque cuando haces algo que no le gusta te riñe y si haces algo que le gusta te molesta. En realidad todos seguimos bastante sorprendidos de que te guste. Y además te guste tanto, no solo un poquito en plan "me cae bien".

—Ehm... bueno, pues es eso... lo llevé en la mañana y no te desperté para no molestarte y porque quería venir a trabajar, pero... era... una cosa de esas que se hacen y ya, ¡no consideré que tuviera que dar una explicación para hacer ese tipo de cosas!

—El desconocimiento de la norma no te exime del cumplimiento.

—Pues entonces —vacila Suiza y se revuelve un poco pensando que ya bastante vergonzoso fue ir hasta allá y tener que hablar con Alemania al respecto —, lo siento, no vuelvo a hacerlo.

—Eso no solo no resuelve el problema, sino que lo agrava.

—¡Me estás diciendo que el problema es que no te expliqué! ¡Ya está, si no lo hago quitamos el problema!

—Nein. Porque el problema no es el hecho, es la manera, eliminar un hecho que está bien también es un problema.

—Österreeeeich —protesta Suiza apretando los ojos—, ya bastante complejo es ir hasta allá para hacer... ¡eso!

—Pues debe serlo, pero tienes que hacerlo bien.

—No hay manera de llevar desayuno a alguien y hacerlo mal, a menos que a quien se lo lleves circule por el mundo bajo el nombre de Republik Österreich!

—Mala suerte, Liebe, es el caso, así que ve pensando cómo vas a arreglar el desastre.

Suiza se acuesta en la mesa dándose golpecitos en la cabeza. Austria sonríe más.

—Realmente no puedo entender cómo es que... ¡tengo que arreglar un desastre que ocasioné llevándote desayuno! Si hasta le puse un chocolate... —en forma de corazón. Se sonroja.

—Es realmente un misterio la forma en la que lo consigues, debe ser un don. Te veo esta tarde entonces.

El suizo parpadea.

—¿V-Verte esta tarde? —empieza a pensar en su agenda y la larga lista de cosas que tiene pendientes.

—Pues no creerás que se va a arreglar solo o por teléfono.

—Vale, vale... nos vemos hoy en la tarde, te llevaré a cenar.

—Esto ya empieza a sonar mejor.

—EMPIEZA...

—Ja, veo que tu oído aún funciona correctamente.

—Mein gott in himmel, Österreich, realmente... ¡mein gott!

—Guten tag, Schweiz... —se despide sonriendo.

—Guten tag —escupe de vuelta, frunciendo el ceño.

Austria cuelga.

Suiza toma aire, respira con profundidad, se levanta de su silla, camina a la cocina, sale a toda velocidad ante la mirada de reojo de Liechtenstein, camina por el pasto hasta el borde del abismo, mirando a los alpes al fondo...

—BWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHWHAGHAWEHAWAAAAAAAAAA.

Y así, mis pequeños, es como inició la leyenda del Yeti de los Alpes.

La montaña le responde con el alud habitual de "Buenos días, Suiza, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? Te sienta bien esa chaqueta... espero que tu hermana este bien."

Liechtesntein se vuelve a los platos, sin tanto problema.

En realidad, lo que quería Austria es que te hubieras quedado a hacerle cositas, pero eso no te lo va a decir...

Claro. De hecho, en realidad... bueno, es que todo esto, está en alguna medida... relacionado.

xoxoOoxox

Así que la ventana del cuarto de Austria se entreabre y Suiza dice que si alguien no está de acuerdo, pues que le den*rebeldía*.

Y salta una ALARMA que hay puesta por si Prusia... que Prusia y todos saben que está y por eso ya no usa la ventana para colarse a hacer maldades (yo le dije que era mala idea desde el principio).

Suiza pega un SEÑOR bote perdiendo el equilibrio y si no fuera porque está realmente acostumbrado a escalar las montañas, se caería de cabezota en el suelo. Consigue quedar colgado del alfeizar de la ventana con una mano, con el corazón completamente acelerado.

Austria se despierta parpadeando sin saber que ocurre, porque hacía mucho que no oía esa alarma, mira alrededor.

Suiza se balancea unos segundos en la ventana antes de vacilar sin saber si subir o bajar y salir corriendo, sinceramente. Es decir, ¿Es que Prusia no se la pasaba entrando y saliendo por las ventanas de esta casa? Ahora se sentía tremendamente idiota...

Al no ver a nadie Austria frunce el ceño, como ese idiota estuviera intentando meterse en su cuarto para hacer una de las suyas iba a estar castigado limpiando el desván hasta que todos se olvidaran de él y se quedara ahí arriba con los trastos viejos como le tocaría.

Debe escuchar cierto ruido en la ventana, porque Suiza consigue volver a poner la segunda mano en el borde de la ventana e intentar incorporarse justo cuando estaba agachado mirando bajo la cama a ver si se había colado y escondido. Iba a mandarle a limpiar todos los juguetes sexuales de Alemania. Así él también aprendería... está de mal humor sin café.

—Verdammt... —susurra Suiza deteniéndose un poco de la ventana e intentando mirar de dónde demonios sale la alarma.

Hay unos golpes en la puerta y se escucha la voz de Alemania.

—Österreich... ¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

—Estaría mejor si alguien no anduviera haciendo el mono como un idiota —protesta levantándose, abriendo el pestillo de la puerta y yendo directo a la ventana.

Suiza vacila sin saber qué hacer, sonrojándose un montonal al notar que habla con alguien y escuchar que abre la ventana. Se echa de nuevo hacia abajo para quedar colgado en el borde dispuesto a echarse al suelo, mirando hacia abajo a ver en dónde puede caer sin lastimarse.

Alemania abre la puerta del cuarto, con el ceño fruncido, haciendo los ojos en blanco y aclarándose la garganta para el regaño monumental que le va a meter a Prusia.

El austriaco se abalanza con el ceño fruncido y al ver quién es levanta las cejas y le agarra de la muñeca con suavidad pero con sus dedos firmes de violoncelista/pianista.

—Deutschland, ve. Yo me ocupo.

Suiza pega un botecito al sentir la inconfundible mano de dedos fuertes de Austria en su muñeca, sin verle venir por estar revisando el suelo. Hasta aquí sus sueños de echarse abajo y salir corriendo. Mira hacia la pared y se da unos golpecitos en la frente a modo "idiotaidiotaidiota!"

Alemania levanta una ceja. Austria no le mira, pero no le suelta, mirando a Alemania.

—¿Tú... te ocupas? Bitte no le tires de cabeza, ya bastantes problemas tenemos como para pasarme la mañana en el hospital —intenta razonar

—No le voy a tirar, lo voy a dejar subir y a reñirle.

—¿No te ayudo siquiera a apagar la alarma? —pregunta, en realidad no del todo molesto con la idea de que le dejen ir sin tener que reñir él a Prusia.

—Apágala, está el mando en el cajón de la mesita —pide señalándola.

Ahí va Alemania a hacer lo que le pide. Austria se vuelve a mirar a Suiza preocupado por si no puede sostenerse tanto rato. No es necesariamente un problema tan grave en realidad, está más avergonzado que otra cosa, esperando que se largue Alemania.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que me lo lleve? —pregunta Alemania al final.

Le acaricia un poquito con el pulgar, sonriendo y volviéndose a Alemania.

—En lo absoluto —le sonríe.

Alemania vuelve a levantar una ceja con la cara de sonrisa de Austria... especialmente porque es cara de sonrisa de Austria sin café, lo cual ya es bastante extraño.

—Bajaremos a desayunar enseguida —asegura en ese tono de "ya puedes irte".

Alemania asiente bien entrenado y sale, cerrando la puerta y quedándose a chismear un poquito al otro lado.

—Sube —le toma de ambas manos volviéndose a la ventana.

Suiza sube refunfuñando bajito sobre la alarma en la ventana, aunque además... es que es algo que pondría él y le parece una cosa segura y apropiada, y además tiene el estúpido problema de que él estaba colándose por la ventana en el cuarto de Austria, así que trae cara de regañado.

—Estoy seguro de que hay una explicación perfectamente lógica para esto —asegura Austria cuando ya está dentro, yendo a volver a pasar el pestillo.

—Hay una explicación... que es que no tenía idea de que tuvieras una alarma en la ventana —murmura el suizo sin mirarle.

—Eso es perfectamente obvio y por tanto, no es lo que requiere explicación —se cruza de brazos tras ponerse las gafas y sonríe.

Suiza le mira un instante y se vuelve a sonrojar.

—Me reñiste la vez pasada por no subir y... —carraspea.

—¿Y pensaste que entrar como si fueras Preussen arreglaría el problema? —ceja levantada.

—Pensé que podría darte una sor... —carraspea —, no pensé que todos tuvieran que enterarse. ¿Te he dicho ya cuanto detesto que vivas en esta casa? ¡Si estuvieras en tu casa todo esto sería mucho más simple!

—Bien, definitivamente estoy sorprendido. No esperaba que de todos, tú fueras a ser quien tratara de colarse en mi cuarto a hurtadillas.

—No estaba colándome... ok, vale, sí estaba colándome, verdammt... pero todo es porque tu has dicho la semana pasada que no te gustó que viniera y no subiera —alega el rubio.

—En ningún momento de mi regaño de la semana pasada dije que no pudieras usar el timbre.

—Si uso el timbre, viene Deutschland a abrirme... y toda la casa termina enterándose de que he venido a traerte algo, y no quiero que todo el mundo se entere, ya bastante es con enterarme yo —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Qué has venido a traerme?

—Algo —sonrojito.

El austriaco levanta una ceja, pero sonríe un poco.

—A estas alturas ya da lo mismo en realidad, porque ahora toda, TODA la casa se ha enterado con esa alarma endemoniada que me alegra que tengas —bufa —, es... una tontería... —carraspeo carraspeo.

Austria sigue sonriendo, dejándole hablar.

—E-En fin, es... —carraspea el rubio y se sonroja un poco más aún —, pensé que siempre te doy cosas útiles y... —más sonrojo —, verdammt... esto era más fácil si tu estabas medio dormido.

—¿Quieres que me meta en la cama?

Suiza abre la boca y no se sonroja más porque la verdad es que ya no se puede.

—A... dormir, digo.-sonríe y carraspea un poco.

—¡Ja, a dormir! —chillidito —. Métete, anda, que sí que es más simple.

El moreno levanta aún más las cejas, pero se va a ello.

Se quita mientras tanto la chaqueta y se puede ahora ver que debajo de ella trae una pequeña mochila de la swiss army colgada a la espalda. Saca de dentro un paquete que está perfectamente doblado. Le mira de reojo.

El austriaco está sentado apoyado en la cabecera con las manos fuera de las sábanas como cuando lee.

—Acuéstate bien —le hace un gesto con la mano, sonrojadito, escondiendo a la espalda lo que trae.

Se echa un poco más hacia abajo y se tapa hasta el cuello, mirándole igual, con las gafas puestas.

Cierra los ojos y echa encima de la cama una cobija con el fondo rojo y cruces blancas, como su propia bandera repetida muchas veces.

Austria levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—Debías estar dormido y solo despertar y tenerla encima —murmura sin mirarle —, finalmente sabrías que había estado aquí... pensé que era algo... a-agradable.

—Danke

El rubio le mira un instante echando vaporcito de agua por las orejas, porque no deja de sentirse un poco idiota de venir aquí cada semana a hacer algo así de... ridículo.

—Ven —hace un gesto para que se le acerque.

Vacila y se revuelve un poquito antes de acercarse.

—Ahora dame los buenos días.

Más sonrojo, aprieta los ojos y le da un beso en la mejilla además puesto en una posición un poco incómoda ahí agachado sobre la cama medio en vilo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿En serio?

Le mira un poco agobiado.

—Ehh... n-no... no traje desayuno esta vez... —susurra pensando que al parecer esta idea era estúpida e hiciera lo que hiciera algo le faltaría siempre.

—No es el desayuno el problema.

Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—¿Cuál es el problema esta vez?

—En realidad el mismo que la otra vez.

El helvético se recarga un poco más en la cama y le mira a los ojos.

—Pero esta vez sí que subí —protesta un poco.

—Es cierto, por eso no te he reñido del todo...

—Otra vez explícame cuál es el problema, venga... como si fuera niño retrasado, bitte.

Levanta las cejas en plan "no entiendo".

—Veamos, mírame... ¿Soy mujer? —pregunta el moreno.

Levanta las cejas.

—N-Nein.

—Soy... ¿rubia?

Frunce un poquito el ceño con esto, porque este par de preguntas le confunden más.

—Nein.

—¿Tengo los ojos verdes?

—Nein, son violetas.

—¿Entonces por qué me confundes con Liechtenstein y me tratas como a ella?

Abre la boca para responder, levantando las cejas... luego la cierra y desvía la mirada y se sonroja un MONTONAL, porque él estaba intentando hacer cosas románticas.

—Oh... —traga saliva y se separa un poco, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—No pasa nada, es decir... podrías confundirme con alguien mucho peor. Esto que haces... Me gusta y te lo agradezco —susurra un poco y carraspea—. Pero...

Bien, si en algún momento Suiza ha querido hacerle de Inglaterra e irse a esconder en el armario es este.

—Hay algo que me diferencia a mí, de ella. Algo que haces conmigo y con ella no, ¿verdad?

—Ja, si la idea era que... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz —, en teoría tu tenías que venir a...

—Lo único que digo es que echo de menos eso en tus muestras de cariño, nada más.

—Es que en teoría tú eras quien tenía que... era como ponerte galletitas para que tu fueras el que buscara eso —razona repitiendo las palabras de Francia y luego cae en la cuenta de que en realidad eso es un poco... esto... el pensamiento le cambia de dirección mortificándose un poco menos—. Espera —Además no debía de decirle eso en voz alta, al menos no ahora, se lleva las dos manos a la cara.

Austria levanta las cejas.

—W-Was? —pregunta parpadeando sin estar seguro de lo que significa eso.

—Nein, nein... espera —el rubio le mira de reojo porque aun así, le acaba de decir que echa de menos ESO, lo cual por alguna razón le ha gustado. Se revuelve —. Echas de menos...

—Pues me parece que eso es lo que le falta a todo esto.

—Ja... —se humedece los labios porque siente que está justo en esa delgada línea entre que puede salirle o muy bien, o extremadamente mal —, falta y no es difícil que esté —toma aire, pensando que entonces el pánico de hace un segundo de decir que le trataba como a Liechtenstein no es TAN catastrófico como suponía —. Estoy de acuerdo en que falta.

—Bien, entiendes mis regaños entonces.

Suiza traga saliva otra vez y le mira a los ojos.

—Si hace falta, ¿Por qué no en vez de regañarme... —pide lentamente—, lo... buscas?

—Para eso te regaño —carraspea.

El rubio parpadea porque todas estas cosas son un poco abstractas y se le complican.

—Me regañas para que yo te traiga regalos y además busque... —se sonroja y aprieta los ojos —, en teoría eres tú el que tendría que buscarlo.-Al menos eso le había dicho Francia, aunque ya era bastante que Austria le dijera que le hacía falta.

—Tú eres quién lo está montando.

—Ya lo sé, pero esto es de acción-reacción —responde mirándole.

—Te aseguro que te seguiré en lo que hagas —sonríe cínico.

—Lo que hago es... —bufa un poco y carraspea sonrojado —¡Es que tu hagas!

—Pero no es tan sencillo, ¿verdad?

—Pues claro que no y eso es tu culpa —protesta el suizo y ya llegamos al punto en el que...

Empieza a desamarrarse las botas.

—¿Mi culpa?

—¡Pues tu nunca haces! ¡Y esta vez casi lo logro!

—Ah, ¿ja?

Suiza le fulmina un poquito.

—Al menos me pediste que hiciera, porque lo pediste.

—No recuerdo haberlo pedido.

—Dijiste que te hacía falta —protesta levantándose sin saber que hacer consigo mismo... Es demasiado meterse a la cama así como así... Vacila.

—¿Tan desesperado me crees?

Le mira a los ojos.

—Was? Nein, Österreich —bufidito —, no estoy implicando que te hace falta...

—¿Entonces?

—Tú dijiste que eso... hacía falta. ¡Mein gott! —se sienta en la cama otra vez.

—¿Y?

—Me estás intentando confundir a propósito?

—Probablemente —asiente.

El rubio toma aire y lo suelta.

—Los hechos son que yo he hecho cosas y a ti te parece que falta algo para que no te trate como a Liechtenstein —recapitula.

—Aja...

Le mira de reojito.

—Y yo... querría que tú me ayudaras un poco a eso que hace falta —consigue concluir.

—Aja.

Parpadea y le mira.

—Ehm... ¿Eso es un "nein"?

—¿Sonó a un nein?

—Nein, sonó a un ajá... sonó a que afirmaste lo que yo decía.

—Bien —sonríe el moreno.

—Lo que no nos lleva a ningún lugar más que a repetir idiotamente todo lo que ha pasado, que debe incluso parecerte estúpido, conociéndote.

—Un poco —asiente.

El suizo se sonroja y se cruza de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y qué concluyes de todo ello?

—Que siempre es muy complicado hacerte feliz, y que eres igual de insoportable que siempre... —protesta levantando las cobijas para meterse a la cama.

Austria se ríe.

—Lo cual al parecer es gracioso en alguna medida —hace unos movimientos bajo las cobijas y deja caer su pantalón al suelo, quedándose en calzoncillos... se sonroja un poco y carraspea —. Sea como sea me has convencido de meterme a tu cama.

—Si así quieres decirlo a pesar de que ni siquiera he mencionado la idea... —se vuelve hacia él.

—ME pediste que te deseara los buenos días —va bajando el tono de voz y encogiéndose dentro de las cobijas, hasta terminar tapado casi hasta la cabeza.

Austria le acaricia un poco la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Debes ser la única persona en la tierra a la que le traen un regalo sorpresa y termina regañando a la dulce alma caritativa que gastó su dinero en comprarlo —susurra el suizo.

—Y tú la única con quien alguien se tiene que pelear por una hora hasta que entiende las cosas.

—No llevamos una hora hablando —asegura Mr. Precisión Suiza.

—Cuarenta y dos minutos.

—Te acabas de inventar eso...

—¿No han sido?

—No sé con exactitud si sí o si no, y si yo no lo sé tú tampoco —extiende una mano hacia él, con seguridad, y le quita los lentes.

El de ojos morados los cierra porque en realidad sí ha sido un cálculo aproximado. De hecho debe haberlo hecho bastante bien.

—Entonces decías que faltaba la parte esta que hacemos tú y yo que no hago con Liechtenstein.

—¿Y vas a hacerlo?

Se detiene.

—Pues... j-ja... —ya empezamos con el tartamudeo.

—Venga

A Suiza se le seca la boca, poniéndose repentinamente MUY nervioso.

—Ehh...

Se acerca más o menos un milímetro

—¿Y bien? —presiona Austria, sonriendo maligno.

—P-Pues... —carraspea y el mismo escucha su corazón como si se hubiera mudado adentro de su canal auditivo. Extiende una temblorosa mano hacia el austriaco, que la mira fijamente.

Le toca el hombro, porque él no es ningún cobarde, pero es que... joder, ya bastante era con haber venido aquí, y admitir que le traía un regalo.

Austria mira su mano en el hombro, en serio como si estuviera haciendo la cosa más impensable del universo.

Suiza, hombre... es que cómo no vacilar. Hace ademán de tragar saliva... Aunque no la traga porque no tiene, vacila otra vez y quita la mano.

—Was?

—Estoy esperando —le estás molestando, ¡Admítelo!

—Pues... ¡Es que me miras como si estuviera haciendo algo mal! ¡Y no me ayudas en nada! ¿Por qué demonios no me ayudas en nada? —histéricolocoperdido.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Nein, ¡Verdammt! —se revuelve en la cama, acercándose al austriaco y subiéndosele encima de golpe. Debe brillar en la oscuridad.

—¡Au! —protesta el moreno EXPRESAMENTE. Bien, Suiza queda detenido de brazos y piernas encima de Austria más menos en la posición del perro en yoga.

—Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Pues te has quejado! ¡Mein gott... estaba a punto de besarte! —se sonroja.

—¿Así? —enfatiza para exagerar la postura.

—Nein, estaba arriba de ti... —dobla un poco las piernas.

El de ojos violeta le mira a los ojos de nuevo, que tiene medio cubiertos por el pelo.

—¿Te has propuesto el día de hoy... el hacerme la vida imposible? —pregunta el de ojos verdes intentando recargarse de nuevo en el colchón.

—Ja —el cínico.

—¿Algún motivo por el cual hayas decidido hacerle la vida imposible a esta alma caritativa que te trajo una cobija de regalo por ningún motivo?

—Me gusta hacerlo —se encoge de hombros.

—Fantástico —rezuma sarcasmo, se acerca a él... vacilante, humedeciéndose los labios.

Austria sonríe de lado.

—Me desagradas —asegura acercándose a él con bastante seguridad.

El moreno sonríe más entrecerrando los ojos

—Eres un cínico —asegura entrecerrando los ojos también, acercándose a él y besándole en los labios... diosmiodemividacomotomatiempoconestosdos!

Menos mal, pensábamos que no iba a hacerlo nunca.

* * *

><p><em>¡No os olvideis de agradecer a Karla su edición!<em>


End file.
